Left Behind
by Inkfamy
Summary: Cybertron. A certain Autobot jet's thoughts on his job...


RE: OK, this is a Cybertron fic, cept I'm not telling you who it's about.

Hehehe.

DD: They'll be able to guess anyway, moron.

**_I'd like to thank LadyStarscream for pointing out my moronic mistake, I put up the chapter for a different story up instead of this. Told you I'm a moron._**

Disclaimer: I only own the TFs I make up and put in my stories.

**Left Behind**

Why am I always the one who's left behind?

Everyone else is on a different planet, doing missions; helping Hot Shot train, defeating Scourge, _anything_ but what I'm doing: looking after the base and the humans.

I mean it's not like I'm useless, I'm the only one who can take on Thundercracker or Starscream when they take to the air and Optimus is going one-on-one with Megatron.

Red Alert is too cautious, Hot Shot is… well a hot shot, Vector Prime is frankly a rubbish fighter and talks too much, Scattershot figures everything out before doing it, the minicons are too small to fight the Cons, Leobreaker won't be able to come back much now that he's so connected to Jungle Planet, Landmine's used to everything the way we used to do it and Optimus, despite being the best fighter on our team, always goes one-on-one with Megatron so he's not very much help.

I know that I might not be the perfect warrior, but I'm the only one that can do reconnaissance from the air, and I was chosen to be the Autobot second so why leave me?

Even _Colby_ and the _minicons _get to go to speed planet and help Hot Shot train for his race against Override. The only time I get to go on a mission is if they need someone to help them find something in the air. The last time I got to go somewhere was when we went to find the Omega Lock.

Prime always goes on about team work and how we all have to work together to achieve the Autobots' goals so why won't he let me help? I mean, the Decepticons are busy going out and fighting everyone and everything that isn't as black sparked as they are so why does the base need to be left with someone to guard it? Even if the Cons attacked I wouldn't be able to hold Megatron off on my own for long. Primus, I don't even know what half of these buttons are for.

When I joined the Autobots I joined to fight Decepticons, not to sit around like a useless tool while the others get to go and do stuff.

"Hey, dude, what's up? You look like someone's forgotten your birthday!"

Ah, Bud. Is that kid just crazy or is it just an act?

The humans, that's another thing, I don't trust them very much. We all know how corruptible they are, and how do these kids know all that stuff anyway? Lori and Colby are 14 and Bud's about 12, so how do they know about all this stuff? I don't know what they're talking about half the time!

Gah! Why can't Optimus let me do something interesting for once?

RE: Well that's it from this oneshot. Please tell me what you think!

DD: That has got to be one of the most boring thing's I have ever had the bad luck to read. I'm sure everyone will agree with me.

RE: Well I think it was boring too, but I just had to write it coz it's pretty

much what I think about the Cybertron series, I mean, in the episode

Savage, or possibly the one after, Optimus and Leobreaker link up and

then Optimus doesn't even know what happened, even though the

Autobots linked up all the time in Energon and Cybertron is supposed to

be the sequel to that! And why don't the Autobots get in touch with

Kicker and Miesha and Doc. Jones? Why not just save themselves the

trouble of everything and go to the people who they already know? And

why doesn't Hot Shot remember racing Iron Hide on Speed Planet? And

where is Iron Hide anyway! And how did Speed Planet get into this

universe anyway? It's supposed to be in the other Universe with Jungle

Planet and Blizzard Planet and all that are! None of it makes sense! Why

do I even watch it!

DD: And breathe.

RE: And… mmph!

DD: You watch it because you like it, I don't know the answer to your

questions and you're babbling! Everyone please read and review, and

ignore RE.


End file.
